


Video: Вы в [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ]

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), Mu_Tsubaki



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), SCP Foundation, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen, Illustrations, Major Character Undeath, Post Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, flashing lights
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki
Summary: Уточнив обстоятельства, нельзя сказать, что отказ от эвакуации был следствием самоуверенности гранд-моффа.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 6 - Спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Video: Вы в [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SCP-1340-RU - Полуночный эфир](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682825) by The SCP Foundation (Russian Branch). 
  * Inspired by [Вы в эфире](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426062) by [fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020), [Mu_Tsubaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki). 



> SCP-1340-RU - Полуночный эфир (спонтанное появление изображения человеческого глаза на экране телевизора).
> 
> Исходники: аудио Meinhard - Spiegelblick  
> видео - Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, Star Wars Ep IV - New Hope, Eyes: The Windows to Your Health | National Geographic, Macro Video of Human Eye & Iris, BLUE EYE BLINKING Fuji XF80mm Macro f2.8 OIS


End file.
